


Night Out

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Samandriel, Cheating, College Student Castiel, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought about Dean hanging with friends and telling him to go have fun. He was very sure his boyfriend had not meant fucking other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Castiel was more than happy to follow Lisa through the throng of bodies towards the bathrooms. Her hand was curled around his wrist and the teasing, flirty grin she threw at him over her shoulder had his cock hardening.

She didn’t go into the bathroom labeled  _LADIES_. Instead she tugged open the door for the bathroom labeled  _MEN_.

A quick glance around revealed it was empty. Castiel locked it and turned back to see Lisa leaning up against the sink. “I’ve thought about you before.” She breathed stepping right up to him, “Thought about you fucking me until I couldn’t walk straight.”

Her lips pressed up against his as his hands slid down to grip the backs of her thighs and she easily jumped up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

When they broke for air her lips were swollen and her eyes dark with lust. “Think you can live up to my fantasies even in a bar bathroom?”

“I’m more than willing to try.”

Lisa ended up on the edge of the sink as Castiel freed himself and stepped up to her. He rucked her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side. “Good.” She grinned at him as his fingers teased her and Castiel could feel how wet she was for him already. “I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

He rubbed against her clit until she was gasping his name and spreading her legs out further for him.

“Fuck me. Come on, Cas. Please.”

Castiel twisted his fingers before he was guiding his cock inside and groaning at the soft, wet warmth that wrapped around him as he sunk inside. Lisa’s eyes hooded and her gorgeous, lush mouth dropped open. “Oh Cas.”

He gripped her thighs, pulled her right to the edge as he pressed in and held her in place as he rocked up into her a few times. Lisa’s fingers gripped him as her heels dug into the backs of his thighs.

“Fuck me. Come on. Make me scream, Cas.”

It didn’t take much for him to hold her in place and let his instincts take over. Everything in him was straining to pound into the warm cunt he was buried inside and Lisa’s loud, echoing moans and gasps of his name had him snapping his hips forward quicker.

Her breathing hitched and caught in her throat as his breathing sped up while he worked towards his orgasm. Castiel could feel her inner muscles fluttering around him, the way she opened for him so easily and was so wet.

“Ooh oh oh oh fuck oh yes harder  _harder_!”

Castiel yanked her in for a rough, claiming kiss while his hips snapped forward quickly. He chased his orgasm, felt it tightening in his gut as warmth spread through him and pleasure lit up his nerves.

“Cas Cas Cas Cas oohhhh.”

When he typically had sex he liked to drag it out, leave his partner begging and whimpering for release, but the knocking on the door pushed all those thoughts from his head. This was a hard, rough and fast fuck where they were both trying to get off.

“Fuck, Lisa.” He moaned it against her lips, “You feel so good.”

And she did. Soft and warm and yielding. It had been a couple of years since he’d had sex with a woman and Castiel had forgotten how much he enjoyed the soft curves pressed up against him.

He wished he’d had time to free those gorgeous breasts he could see thanks to her low cut top.

Lisa’s moaning only got louder and louder until Castiel was sure whoever was knocking on the door had figured out what they were doing. But as her head fell back, her throat working and lips parted he felt the way she clenched tightly around him, muscles rapidly fluttering, as she came with a wail of his name.

The tightness and the way she yanked on his hair had his own orgasm rushing through him. His cock jerked and emptied his release into her as he fucked himself through it, groaning her name and pressing his face against her neck.

“Fuck.” She breathed out, “Fuck. That was…we have to do this again.” Lisa dragged him in for a kiss and let him go so he could ease out. She adjusted herself, flushed and grinning with a pleased air. Castiel helped her off the sink before she straightened out her skirt and he cleaned himself up quickly. “I knew you’d be great and I was right. Usually I need something more to orgasm.”

She reached into his pocket, pulled his phone out and added her number before handing it back.

“Call me next time you’re looking for a good time. I have an amazing bed and several toys I think you’d enjoy.”

They parted ways, ignoring the guy leering at them, with Lisa leaving and Castiel heading back to the bar. He had been talking to someone earlier and it only took fifteen minutes for the guy, clearly there with a fake ID, to come back up to him.

“You disappeared.”

Castiel offered a small grin, “Yeah ran into a friend and got caught up talking.” He took a sip of his drink and regarded the other guy, Samandriel, with a small smile.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to come back to my place.” Samandriel blushed slightly and glanced away.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” There was a slight hesitation but Samandriel looked at him. “I thought you might be interested…”

Castiel thought about Dean hanging with friends and telling him to go have fun, though Castiel was very sure his boyfriend had not meant fucking other people. In fact he knew that was far from what Dean had wanted but things were rocky between them and Grad school was only adding stress.

He needed a night of blowing off steam more than anything and if he had people interested in spreading their legs he was going to take full advantage.

“Sure.”

Samandriel was up the block from the bar and very, very enthusiastic. He had their clothes off, lube out and the two of them on the bed in no time.

“Someone is eager.” Castiel spoke as he rubbed a lube wet finger against Samandriel’s tight, pink rim. It had a shudder wracking Samandriel’s body. “Do you want a dick that badly? Are you a slut for a nice, big dick?”

“Yes.” Samandriel pushed his ass up higher, arching his back and shifting so his legs were spread out. “Please Castiel. I want you to fuck me. I need it.”

Without warning Castiel sunk a finger into Samandriel right up to the knuckle. There was a sharp hiss and a whimper but Samandriel didn’t shy away and instead pushed back into it, rocking against Castiel’s finger.

Castiel rubbed against Samandriel’s prostate once he found it, loving the desperate sounds and the way Samandriel begged him to add more fingers. “Are you going to be a good little slut? Take my dick until I’ve fucked that hole of yours full?”

“Yes yes yes!”

He worked a second finger inside, fucking them in and out, while his other hand curled around Samandriel’s smaller cock and jerked him teasingly.

“Did you go to that bar looking to show everyone what a whore you are? What a desperate cockslut you can be?”

“Yes. Yes I did!”

Samandriel’s ass took a third finger as Castiel stretched him out and marveled at the stretch of Samandriel’s pink rim. It clenched around him and greedily took his fingers with ease. “Do you want me to treat you like a whore? Use your hole until you’re begging to come?”

“Please. Please yes.”

Castiel slipped his fingers out, stroked his cock getting it slick, before guiding it towards Samandriel’s hole. While he had enjoyed, thoroughly enjoyed actually, fucking Lisa he always preferred a tight ass over a wet pussy. There was something about seeing his cock pumping in and out of a stretched hole, pounding into it and watching his come leak back out that gave him far more satisfaction.

He pushed the first few inches inside before shifting his stance, grabbing onto Samandriel’s hips and slamming inside to the hilt.

Samandriel wailed and shuddered as Castiel rested there, enjoying the tight clench and the burning heat. “Fuck. You’re so tight around me.” He spoke in a rough tone, “Feels so perfect.”

There was only a moan and Samandriel pushing his plump ass back against him in response. Castiel rolled his hips back and snapped them forward seeking a good, hard rhythm that had the ringing smack of skin against skin sounding in the room.

He pressed a hand against Samandriel until he had Samandriel’s body bowing and he was pounding into Samandriel from behind with a single-minded need to get off. The headboard rattled and banged against the wall while the mattress creaked with each powerful thrust.

But those sounds were nothing on the canopy of Samandriel’s loud, throaty moans. He begged for it harder, faster.

“Please please Cas please I need it.” He whined when Castiel snarled and worked himself forward faster, “Harder harder ohhh there yes there there there. You’re so thick. Feels so good.”

The encouragement had Castiel’s blood singing and his cheeks flushing with arousal the closer and closer he got to his orgasm. Already he could feel the stress from the semester, already lessened from the fuck with Lisa, fading as pleasure took over.

“Take it.” He didn’t care how it sounded, “Take my dick. Such a good little whore. Good at taking my dick in that tight little hole.”

Castiel gripped Samandriel’s cock, holding off his orgasm, while he continued to fuck Samandriel into the mattress. His body tightened, his mouth falling open, as his second orgasm of the night ripped through him. Castiel groaned, eyes closed, as he jerked forward savoring the way Samandriel’s hole wrapped around his sensitive cock.

He stayed there, buried balls deep in Samandriel’s ass and pressing him down into the mattress as he came down from the high of orgasm.

“Please.” It was gasped, “I need…I need please Cas.”

His soft cock slipped from Samandriel revealing the puffy, well fucked hole and his come leaking back out as it clenched around nothing. Castiel thumbed at the sensitive rim and a few tugs on Samandriel’s small hard cock had him coming with a broken whine.

Castiel watched as Samandriel collapsed on the bed, shuddering through his orgasm and panting. “Rest up.” He stroked a hand over the swell of Samandriel’s ass and gave it a firm smack, “Once I’m ready I’m going to bend you over and fuck you until you don’t even remember your name.”

He got up and started towards the bathroom only to hear his phone buzz. Castiel pulled it out, opened the message and almost laughed at the message Dean had sent him.

_Hope you’re actually having fun instead of sitting around the apartment. I’m going to crash at Benny’s._

Castiel glanced back over at Samandriel, completely naked and well fucked _._  His own body felt loose and sated as he moved to respond. He sent a quick reply and put the phone away before padding into the bathroom.

_I am. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight._


End file.
